Omnic Archives
by ZendoZebra
Summary: A series of long and short drabbles about the two Omnics of Overwatch
1. Teatime with Tracer

**Teatime with Tracer**

Bastion stomped down the streets of King's Row, its clanking footsteps echoing throughout the otherwise silent neighborhood. Beside it, walking with much softer footsteps, Tracer continued to lead the large Omnic towards their destination, talking animatedly the whole time. As always, Ganymede sat in his nest, a constant companion to his metal caretaker.

Bastion followed Tracer, the English woman opening the door to a small cafe that she had once been a regular customer to. Disappearing inside, the young woman returned a few moments later, helping Bastion to fit through the human-sized doorway. Standing straight up, the Omnic's blue optic swept across the room, old programming taking note of who was in what location. It was late on a Wednesday night, so the cafe only held a handful of other patrons, all staring at the machine.

Tracer took a seat at a circular table towards the center of the room, waving for Bastion to join her. The Omnic carefully moved the second wooden chair to the side, remembering a prior incident in which it destroyed a similar chair. Instead, it chose to stand across from Lena, the seated woman seeming even shorter than usual.

"C'mon, love," The always-cheery Brit spoke up, "We're supposed to be relaxing. Don't jus' stand around, get comfortable!"

Tilting its head to the side, Bastion suddenly recalled something that was taught to it by and Lúcio. The rest of Overwatch was out on a mission, leaving the two youngest members to keep an eye on their recently joined Omnic ally. Instead of acting like professionals, they, predictably, spent the next few days teaching Bastion an array of different actions and tricks. Back in the cafe, Bastion widened its stance before slowly falling backwards, making a loud bang when it landed in a sitting position. Mostly everyone in the cafe jumped in fear at the sudden noise, but Bastion seemed to pay them no mind, its head looking around like a curious child. In this new position, its head was about level with Lena's, so she guessed that it would work.

After a couple of minutes, the cafe's owner brought Lena her usual order before returning to the kitchen. As Lena nibbled on some biscuits, she noticed that Bastion seemed to be staring at the small glass of water that the cafe provides every customer. After nudging the glass a little closer to the Omnic, Bastion carefully lifted it up to its optic. As everyone watched, it moved the glass towards its shoulder, prompting Ganymede to hop forward and take a drink. With a grateful chirp and a gentle whirr from the bird and the Omnic respectfully, the glass was set back down onto the table.

As Lena smiled at the duo, Bastion shyly pointed at the last biscuit left on her plate. Giving her permission, she watched it hold the biscuit up to Ganymede, the bird chirping in joy and excitement as he pecked at the treat. When she looked around, Lena was surprised to see that many of the patrons around them seemed to have visibly relaxed, their postures less tense than they had been moments before. Their fear of the old Bastion unit seemingly lessened. Yet, some still cast the Omnic looks of suspicion, but even the bright-eyed Tracer knew that _some_ miracles were still out of reach.

Some time later, as they were walking back to the home owned by Lena's grandparents, the woman could barely contain her excitement. In her eyes, Bastion might have changed the beliefs of a small group of people. It might not seem like much to anyone else, but she always believed in the change that even one person could make.


	2. Armwrestling with Aleksandra

**Armwrestling with Aleksandra**

Stomping through the hallways of the Watchpoint, Bastion's attention was suddenly captured by the loud cheering it detected. Changing course, it made its way towards the noise, soon arriving within the mess hall. Scanning its surroundings, it made its way towards the center table, where almost every member of Overwatch seemed to be heavily involved in some kind of strength competition. Just as Baston joined the group, it was able to witness Hanzo's loss to Genji, the two brothers bowing in respect to the challenge.

After some debate on who would be the next two to "arm wrestle", Soldier: 76 found himself facing off against Reinhardt. Once gave them the signal, 76 was instantly put on the defensive, struggling against the mountain of a man that was Reinhardt Wilhelm. The German Crusader laughed jovially at his friend's attempts, easily overpowering the smaller man and putting an end to his struggles. Cheers and laughs were had around the table, with even Zenyatta clapping politely. Once the two men stood up from the table, discussion returned to the topic of the next contestants.

Tracer, noticing Bastion's presence and always wanting to bring people together, suggested a match between the Omnic and Winston. A few people, most notably Zarya and Torbjörn, tensed up when they realized that Bastion was among them, yet nobody made any verbal protests as the gorilla and the machine got themselves ready. They clutched their left hands together, compensating for Bastion's literal firearm. Once again gave the signal, and Winston was able to get an early advantage by surprising Bastion with his strength. Moving past this initial shock, the Omnic was able to slowly and steadily bring them back to neutral ground. As Winston tried to regain his lead, Bastion continued to push forwards, eventually pinning the gorilla's large hand to the table and securing the victory.

As Bastion stood straight, Reinhardt's large hand landed on its shoulder plate, shaking the machine in a friendly gesture and accidentally jostling around Ganymede and his nest. While the bird sent a string of annoyed-sounding chirps at the German man, one Aleksandra Zaryanova sat down across from the Omnic, her left hand ready to challenge the machine. The room went silent, filling with a thick tension. Bastion looked towards Tracer, mistaking her nervous smile for a reassuring one and interlacing its fingers with those that belonged to the Russian woman.

Clearing her throat, brushed away her nerves and gave the signal to begin. Bastion was ready this time, but Zarya still obtained an early lead, staring straight into its blue optic with a smug smile on her face. The struggle was short, every effort Bastion put forth to fight back against the woman proving to be in vain. Before long, the Omnic's metal hand made contact with the table, marking its defeat. Zarya stood, victorious, raising her arms high as cheers came from all around. Once the cheers began to die down, the group heard an ominous, electronic crackling, fear filling them all as they turned to see Bastion, its once-blue optic becoming a deep, blood red as its old combat programming took control. Before anyone else could reach for their weapons, the Omnic slammed its elbow back onto the table, flexing its robotic fingers as its gaze bore into Zarya. The meaning of the action was not lost to any of them:

Rematch.

Sitting back down, Aleksandra Zaryanova slapped her hand into Bastion's, the Omnic tightening its grip the same as she did. Once again the signal was given, and Bastion's hand was fast approaching defeat. Suddenly, and without warning, Bastion's legs collapsed onto themselves, its right arm falling limp as its left arm began pushing back with renewed force. Slowly, everyone watched as the battle was brought back to neutral ground. Bastion continued to divert all power into its arm, focusing on its task with the cold, unfeeling resolve that its combat programming was built upon. Try as they both might, neither human nor Omnic could overpower the other, resulting in a stalemate that lasted a solid 30 minutes, only coming to an end when Soldier: 76 finally ordered them to stop.

Zarya wiped her forehead of sweat while Bastion's optic returned to its gentle blue color, repair tool working to fix the damage from straining its servos for so long. Without taking a second look at each other, they both left the mess hall, leaving their dumbfounded team behind them.

 ** _Upcoming Chapters_**

 _Assisting Angela_

 _Hana's Holiday_

 _Jolly Ol' Jack_

 _Helping Hanzo_

 _Visiting Volskaya_


	3. Visiting Volskaya

**Visiting Volskaya**

Bastion was lost.

About 8 hours earlier, Bastion, along with Zarya, Soldier: 76, Zenyatta, Pharah, and Mei, had been called in to protect Volskaya Industries compound from an invading group of Talon mercenaries. Normally, Bastion would have been immediately disqualified from participating in this mission, for obvious, Omnic-related reasons, and the same would have applied for Zenyatta. Unfortunately, they didn't have any time to track down Junkrat from his solo mission in Australia, and Hanzo had taken a trip back to Hanamura for some traditional ceremony, taking Genji along with him.

Soldier: 76 understood that Mei wouldn't be able to hold their objective without _some_ form of defensive back-up, and Bastion was the only member of Overwatch left that would be able to provide it. As for Zenyatta, he had been conversing with 76 when Athena had sounded the alarm. The Commander had simply ordered the monk to get ready, the conversation seeming so casual that 76 had forgotten that Zenyatta was an Omnic.

Nevertheless, the team of six had arrived in Russia and immediately began to prepare their defenses. After a long battle and being forced to fallback to the second objective, the last of the mercenaries had been eliminated. That is, all except for one, the Talon agent disappearing around a corner with a pronounced limp. Bastion appeared to be the only one to have noticed, so it shifted into recon configuration and began to follow the injured man.

The Omnic managed to keep track of its target for a long while, but eventually, the long series of twists and turns caused Bastion to lose track of the man. Having failed its secondary object, the machine made to return to the compound but found that it didn't know how. In its haste to capture the fleeing mercenary, it had failed to generate a map of its location while it walked, and no longer knew where to regroup with the rest of the team. Resigning itself to the situation, Bastion attempted to follow the footprints it had left in the snow, but soon realized that the snowfall had erased most of them.

Just as Bastion was about to fire a signal flare, it takes notice of a trail of blood that had previously not noticed. Following it along the ground, the Omnic arrives in front of a small shack, where a large portion of the snow is stained red in front of the door. Bastion knew without any hint of doubt that its target was within the shack, and felt its combat programming consume control, its optic turning as red as the blood-stained snow.

Making sure that its weapon was fully loaded, Bastion used its left arm to break down the door. Standing around a table, a woman seemed to be bandaging the wounds of its target, while a young boy watched them. When the door burst opened, all three jumped in surprise, the man's eyes going wide with fear. Bastion approached the man, striking his head and swiftly rendering him unconscious. The woman held her child close, but they were both confused when the Omnic intruder completely ignored them, as if they weren't even there. Even stranger still, the Omnic didn't even kill the man that had come to them for help, choosing instead to carry him over its shoulder. It carried the man out of the shack, doing its best to fix the door that it had broke. Bastion followed the blood trail back to the compound, where the rest of the team was waiting for it, accompanied by Lady Volskaya herself and her bodyguards.

Combat programming still active, Bastion gave Soldier: 76 the captured Talon agent, waved stiffly to Lady Volskaya, and began to travel back to the dropship. There was some damage that it had sustained during the firefight that must be repaired, and there was some malfunctions to its internal GPS that needed to be addressed. It hoped that its superiors would understand. After all, it had successfully fulfilled its secondary objective.

 **Vote for the Next Chapter**

 _Hana's Holidays_

 _Assisting Angela_

 _Mei's Mistakes_


	4. Mei's Mistakes

**Mei's Mistake**

 _Voted for by: GalifreyanDemiWizard, A fanfiction reviewer_

"I leave for 30 minutes, and yet SOMEHOW, you manage to do _this_?!"

Winston's question was completely ignored by Junkrat, although Mei herself did whisper a string of apologies. The gorilla sighed, taking one of the blowdryers from Mei and moving to cover a different area. By his calculations, it would take them a _long_ time to free Bastion from the large block of ice he was trapped inside of. It seemed as though Junkrat was the only one one making any real progress, having discarded his blowdryer and using his own personal blowtorch instead.

"How did this even happen Mei?" Winston asked, glancing at the woman, "You're normally much more careful when it comes to your research."

"Well, I was, um-"

"Hey, don't ya even think about blaming her, Winny!" Junkrat cut her off, glaring intensely at the gorilla, "This was all my fault."

"WHAT?!" Mei spun around, the cryogenics specialist sending the man an ironically heated glare, "What do you mean it's _your_ fault?!"

"Oh. I, uh…" Junkrat struggled to respond, his previous bravado having completely disappeared when confronted by the small chinese woman. "Well, ya see, the funny thing about that wa-"

"Were you playing around with my Endothermic Blaster? AGAIN?!"

Winston struggled to focus on his task, trying with all of his might to keep the amused smile off of his face.

"I just wanted to make it snow!" Junkrat tried to defend himself, "When ya pulled the trigger, it was supposed to make a snow cloud!"

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you wanted to 'Make it snow'?"

"Not really."

"You froze our hands together for 3 days!"

"Oh yeah." The Australian man then sent her a smug smirk, "Well, I don't remember ya complaining too much, though."

Mei's face burned red with embarrassment as Winston finally couldn't control himself, bursting out into laughter as Mei shoved Junkrat out of the lab. The gorilla was quick to silence himself, though, trying to ignore the woman's angry stare. Coughing uncomfortably, Winston picked up Junkrat's forgotten blowtorch, pleased with the progress that he was now making.

A couple of hours later, Mei was alone in the lab with a thawed-out Bastion, using bath towels to dry off the dripping wet Omnic. Since it was freed, Bastion hasn't seemed all too bothered by the whole ordeal, and that was something that made Mei slightly uncomfortable. 'Do Omnics hold grudges?' She nervously asked herself, 'Is Bastion just waiting for the right moment to strike back at me?'

Unfortunately, the Chinese woman wouldn't be getting a clear answer anytime soon. Once it was dry, Bastion made a series of electronic beeps and boops, before turning to walk out of the lab. Mei sat down in her chair, sighing tiredly. A few minutes later, she sat back up when the door opened again, Bastion walking back into the room. Before she could voice her confusion, the Omnic handed her a small flower, a golden dandelion that it must have plucked from outside. With one last beep, followed by a joyful chirp from the recently-joined Ganymede, Bastion left the room. Once Mei had waited long enough to be sure that the Omnic wouldn't be returning, she smiled softly before placing the dandelion in a small glass of water.

'Maybe Omnics _do_ hold grudges.' She thought to herself, 'But I know that at least a certain Bastion Unit doesn't.'

 **Next Chapter**

 _Hana's Holidays_


	5. Hana's Holidays

_Merry Christmas, Everybody! Here's a Special Christmas-Themed Chapter!_

 _ **-L.E.W.**_

 **Hana's Holidays**

Hana Song, one of the greatest competitive gamers in the world, known by both her Battletag and her Overwatch codename: . The 19-year-old, South Korean pilot, for as invincible as she may seem, was still very much human. This means that she wasn't as immune to the cold, snowy weather as her two metal companions were. As a result, Hana stood in front of the store, trying to hide her shivering while she waited for the clock to strike midnight. She had been waiting for this game to be released for _months_ , and she absolutely, positively REFUSED to leave until she held her precious game in her own, experienced hands.

As a result of her stubbornness, nobody in Overwatch was able to stop her from going to the mainland. However, once Angela noticed that Hana had forgotten to bring anything to stay warm with while out in the snow, the medic had sent Zenyatta and Bastion to bring the girl some winter gear. The two Omnics were able to find Hana without an issue, but the real problem came when she refused to wear what they brought for her.

It was because of this that Zenyatta floated beside her, wearing an electric pink overcoat that was very clearly meant for Hana. Besides the Shambali monk, Bastion stood with a bright blue winter hat placed upon its head, complete with long, droopy bunny ears. Even Ganymede was keeping warm, a small, bird-sized hat and an equally small scarf was what the bird was dressed in. These were courtesy of the grandmotherly Ana when she had one of her rare days off, trying to practice her knitting skills as a hobby.

Despite Zenyatta's urging, Hana wouldn't wear the coat. Not because she hated the Omnic or anything- On the contrary, she was one of the few to have never blamed them for the destruction that the other Omnics have wrought. She wouldn't wear the coat because someone that was older than her- Or, in Zenyatta's case, _appeared_ to be older than her- Was telling her to do something "For your own good". Hana had heard those words time and again from her parents all throughout her life, and it would seem that Angela Zeigler was taking over the mantle for them.

"I understand that this part of the world is not at all as cold as Nepal," Zenyatta spoke up, referencing a previous mission while trying again to change Hana's mind, "But when in Nepal, your body enters a ceaseless state of motion. Your burning energy flows through you like adrenaline. But now, you stand motionless, your energy as frozen as the ice that shields the ground." The monk paused for a moment, pointing to the door before saying, "Also, this particular store will not be participating in your midnight release."

Hana's eyes followed the monk's finger, gasping when she noticed that no, this store would _not_ be participating in the midnight released, as indicated by the small sign on the door that she had failed to notice earlier. She could feel her heart sinking inside her chest, hanging her head as tears threatened to begin forming in the corners of her eyes. Lifting her head, she saw that Zenyatta taken off her coat, holding it in his hand and offering it to her once again. She pulled it on, feeling its warmth as Bastion lowered itself slightly, allowing her to pluck her hat off of its head. Now feeling much warmer, she looked towards her companions.

"E54, may I ask of you a favor" Zenyatta asked, turning to Bastion, "Would you please escort Hana back to the Watchpoint? Reinhardt has asked me to pick up an item for him." The monk received a rigid nod from the larger Omnic before they left Zenyatta alone in front of the store. Once the two of them had left, the monk turned to the store and knocked softly on the door.

A young man answered, looking around behind Zenyatta. "Did Reinhardt Wilhelm send you?" He asked.

"Yes. I believe that you have something for me?"

The store employee handed Zenyatta the Special Edition version of the game that Hana had come for. "Here. I had to convince my boss to cancel the release event, but when she found out that it was because the legendary Reinhardt wanted to surprise with a videogame, she changed her mind pretty quick." The man explained.

After giving the employee his thanks, Zenyatta began to head back to the Watchpoint, hiding the metal case within his robes. If he had the ability to do so, he would probably be smiling.

 **Vote for the Next Chapter**

 _ **Torbj**_ _ **ö**_ _ **rn Testing**_

 _ **Bastion and Reinhardt Get on the Payload**_

 _ **Symmetra Sighted**_

 **First to Reach 5 Votes Wins**

 **No Winner means Author's Choice**


	6. Testing Torbjörn

_Symmetra Sighted- 2 Votes_

 _Bastion and Reinhardt Get on the Payload- 2 Votes_

 _Testing Torbjörn- 1 Vote_

 **Testing Torbj** **ö** **rn**

 _ **No Clear Winner-Author's Choice**_

"Omnic! Get over 'ere!"

Bastion looked up from studying its firearm, catching sight of Torbjörn waving it over from the other side of the Watchpoint's warehouse. As the Omnic moved towards the smaller man, its optic swept across the room. The two of them were the only ones present within the warehouse, other than Ganymede, who was resting on Bastion's shoulder plate.

Once the Omnic reached the man it tilted its head to the side, the action obviously meant to express its confusion. Instead of speaking, Torbjörn lead Bastion down a flight of stairs, bringing them to the "Forge Floor". That little nickname was thought up by Lúcio, seeing as Torbjörn's workstations and forges took up a large majority of the floor. Various weapons, machines, blueprints, and raw materials occupied what little room was left. On most days, there was only enough space for the Swede to move around, and he would grow furious if someone else tried to move something out of the way.

On this day, however, Torbjörn appeared to have cleared a pathway just barely wide enough for the large machine to follow him. They continued their walk in an awkward silence until they arrived at Torbjörn's own personal firing range. There, the smith seemed to have set up a large sheet of metal that Bastion was unable to identify, even when the Omnic scanned its properties searched through its personal database. Concluding that it was some unknown metal alloy, Bastion looked to Torbjörn, electronic voice trying to convey its observations to the Swedish man.

"Aye, it's a new alloy I've been working on." Torbjörn responded. He hadn't understood Bastion in the slightest, but it didn't take a genius or scientist to figure out what the Omnic was trying to say. "Been tryin' to make some better armour for the rest of us humans to use." Torbjörn pulled a lever, activating one of his many turrets. The weapon fired off a salvo of bullets, all striking the metal sheet but none of them puncturing the strong alloy. Luckily, Bastion's combat programming wasn't triggered, so the Omnic was able to calmly look back to the Swede once the turret was finished.

"The alloy is strong, yes, but that's not why I brought ya 'ere." Torbjörn said, "The big one told me that _yer_ turret fires off .50 caliber ammunition. The big guns for the Big Gun. T'is it true?"

After taking a moment to decipher Torbjörn's heavy accent and distinct lingo, Bastion nodded, raising its firearm as emphasis. Piecing it all together, the Omnic sent Ganymede away, not wanting to frighten the little bird. Softly nudging Torbjörn to the side, Bastion first fired its standard submachine gun. The bullets clinked off of the metal sheet, proving to be even less effective than the Swede's turret. Once it had emptied the clip, Bastion shifted into Configuration: Sentry.

Aiming at the center of the sheet, Bastion unleashed a barrage far more accurate than anything Pharah was capable of. Whereas the previous attacks couldn't even penetrate the alloy, Bastion's salvo of lead punched clean through the metal. The stream of gunfire moved across the sheet, tearing it apart in a matter of seconds. Once the onslaught of bullets came to an end, Torbjörn's metal alloy sheet was nothing more than a pile of high-end scrap.

Reverting back to Configuration: Recon, Bastion looked to the Swedish man, awaiting some form of response. Torbjörn ignored the Omnic, instead taking a piece of the metal in his hands, turning it this way and that, studying the damage. "Aye…" The man sighed, heavy and tired, "Seems I have some things ta work on still." Taking the piece of scrap over to one of his many worktables, Torbjörn went straight to work. About 20 minutes passed before the Swede just so happened to glance up from his work.

Catching a glance of Bastion, Torbjörn exclaimed, "What are ya still doin' here?!" The smaller man began to wave his hammer around as he yelled, "Ya did what I ask of ye, now leave me be! I'll come an' get ya if I need ya again!"

Bastion referenced its previous interactions with the blacksmith, and came to the conclusion that Torbjörn was expressing his gratitude. Conveying its farewell as best as it could, the Omnic left Torbjörn to continue his work in peace. It also decided to remain within the warehouse for the time being, just in case it was needed again.

 **Next Chapter:**

 _ **Bastion and Reinhardt Get on the Payload**_

 **Author will be Accepting Requests and Suggestions, Only Through PM**


	7. Bastion and Reinhardt Get on the Payload

**Bastion and Reinhardt Get on the Payload**

"Keep pushing forward!" Soldier: 76 called out over the comm-links. The commander was leading an escort mission through the streets of King's Row, and they were struggling to secure the payload. 76 knew that the team he had brought with him was more than capable of completing the mission. Right now, it was just a matter of getting rid of Talon's defenses.

Tracer was an obvious choice, seeing as she knows the area better than anyone else. Pharah would provide them with some devastating air support by keeping the streets ahead of them from getting too crowded with hostiles. Reinhardt would be able to hold the line all by himself if it came to that, and Mercy would be providing all of them with her invaluable medical prowess.

Soldier: 76 had decided to bring along Bastion to give Reinhardt some back-up if holding the line came down to the German. The Omnic performed at its best while defending, but its offensive capabilities were still nothing to scoff at. Pharah had even suggested sending Bastion ahead a little bit, setting up its turret and helping her to clear away Talon's defenses.

Currently, Soldier: 76 was closely following Reinhardt, the Crusader's Barrier Shield providing him with cover as he fired at the hostiles. Working like a well-oiled machine- Tracer laughed when she thought of the phrase, briefly glancing at Bastion- The team was able to secure Objective A. Just as the payload began to move, both Tracer and Pharah ran ahead of everyone else, trying to clear the way.

"God damnit, soldiers!" Soldier: 76 swore over the comm-links, "Don't rush ahead!" The commander sprinted after them, Mercy quick on his heels to offer her support. 76 quickly looked back to the remaining two members of the team and said, "Bastion, Reinhardt, GET ON THE PAYLOAD!"

Once 76 and Mercy disappeared around a corner, the German and the Omnic were left alone alone with the payload. As the hovering vehicle floated slowly along, Reinhardt muttered a quiet, "… Get on the payload…" Bastion mistook his annoyed grumbling for an order, so the Omnic climbed on top of the vehicle. The German watched Bastion perch itself on the edge of the payload, shifting into Configuration: Sentry.

Reinhardt gazed at the Omnic in amused confusion, but confusion turned to surprise when Bastion's turret swung around without warning, firing upon a Talon flanker. Tearing them apart in seconds, the Omnic suddenly gave the Crusader a wonderful idea. Laughing jovially, Reinhardt forced himself up and onto the payload and got ready, standing just behind Bastion as the vehicle turned a corner.

Soldier: 76, Mercy, Tracer, and Pharah had been pinned into cover by the Talon agents' defenses. As they tried to come up with a plan, a sudden series of wild, terrified yells could be heard over the sound of gunfire. All attacks were then redirected towards something behind the team. Turning to look, they were elated to see Bastion sitting on top of the moving payload, firing steadily into the ranks of Talon soldiers. Even when some of the hostile gunfire was able to come close to the Omnic, it was unable to penetrate Reinhardt's shield. As the duo began to push Talon back, Tracer heard Reinhardt cry out, "THIS IS THE POWER OF GLORIOUS GERMAN ENGINEERING! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Even in the thick of battle, Tracer just couldn't stop herself from laughing at the Crusader's child-like joy. Now that the rest of the team could move around freely once again, they were able to escort the payload to the checkpoint, and then to the safe zone, with little difficulty. Once Athena was able to confirm that the mission was a success, the team collectively sighed in relief. Bastion returned to Configuration: Recon, doing its best to catch Tracer when she jumped into its arms. Lena cheered, laughing happily as she hugged the beeping Omnic, the rest of the team smiling at the scene while Mercy tended to their wounds.

"Haha! Glory belongs to us on this day!" Reinhardt exclaimed, raising his giant hammer high above his head in victory. The mountain of a man turned to face Soldier: 76, his joyful smiled changing into a smug smirk. "So, tell me again, old friend. What was it you said about the payload?"

 **Next Chapter**

 _Miss Robot_

 **If the story is to continue, the Author is in need of suggestions**

 _The Author is an 18 year-old high school student with a part time job and owns a copy of Overwatch. Not much time is left for brainstorming, and coming up with ideas that work is hard. Leave a review with an idea, suggestion, or request. Every review helps to make the next chapter come out just a bit faster._

 _The Author plays Overwatch on PS4. If you would like to play with him, his username is_ _ **AmeribeatOddesy**_ _._


	8. Miss Robot

**Miss Robot**

 _General Concept Suggested by_ _ **The Royal Pen**_

Bastion felt its body lock up, servos and motors grinding to a halt. Running a diagnostics scan, the Omnic was able to detect a malicious foreign program overriding its own control. Whatever it was, it worked too quickly, giving Bastion just barely enough time to reactivate its core firewall. Unable to overtake Bastion's conscious, the invader retreated slightly. The Omnic, even in its panic, was still able to hear the dark, mischievous chuckle from behind it.

As if appearing out of thin air, a strangely dressed woman with even stranger hair revealed herself to Bastion. The smile that graced her lips spoke of nothing but trouble, but despite her overall sinister appearance, her eyes spoke of a genuine- If intrusive- curiosity. Sombra put her hands on her hips, studying the Omnic that stood immobile in front of her. Just as the Mexican woman opened her mouth to speak, they both heard a dark voice come from her radio.

"Sombra, status. Have you had any luck locating the target?"

Groaning in annoyance, the latina replied with, "Did I call in and tell you I found the target? No! Of course I haven't, tu idiota! If I had found the target, I would have told you already, wouldn't I? I don't want to hear another word out of you until I find it!"

Shaking her head with an irritated huff, Sombra turned back to Bastion, smile returning to her face. "Now, what should I do with you?" After brainstorming for a moment, she snapped her fingers, having come up with an idea. Sombra used her hacking skills to modify the virus, activating the new code with a childish "Boop!" Having finished, she placed her hands on her hips, smile growing wider when Bastion mimicked the movement in real time. The latina went through a series of different movements, beginning to laugh as Bastion was forced to perform some of her stranger actions.

The Omnic beeped in protest, unable to escape the control she exerted over its body. The woman, sensing its distress, had it in her heart to try and sooth the machine's panic. "Hey, calm down, amigo." Sombra spoke with an uncharacteristic softness, placing a hand gently on Bastion's head. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to help me move a few things."

That said, the woman began to take Bastion through the many alleyways of her home of El Dorado. Before long, they came upon a small home, a large empty truck hovering right outside. Sombra opened up the door, twisting and moving her body around in order to help Bastion through the doorway. Inside, the walls were bare, everything seeming to have been packed away into the large metal crates that sat around the house. Without wasting any time, Sombra moved her body around, pretending as though she was picking up an invisible box.

Just a few feet beside her, Bastion was made to do the same. But instead of lifting an invisible box, its mechanical strength was used to lift one of the metal crates. Following Sombra's actions, the Omnic carried the crate outside and placed it within the truck. This process was repeated a number of times, but Bastion was able to notice that the woman took great care to protect the contents of the crates from being damaged. One of the crates was without a lid, and when looking inside, the Omnic saw a variety of pictures, most seeming to portray an elderly woman as well as a smiling Sombra. Once the last crate was placed within the truck, the woman pretended to wipe the nonexistent sweat from her forehead, smiling at Bastion.

"Gracias, Bastion." Sombra thanked it, purging the virus that had plagued its systems. "Mí Abuela has been asking me to help her move for _weeks_. I would have asked for your help, but you'd have just gotten the rest of Overwatch involved. No hard feelings, amigo?"

Bastion's response was to aim its firearm at the woman's head, the gun's barrel a mere inch away from touching Sombra's nose. The latina's eyes grew wide, not expecting this turn of events despite knowing how dangerous Bastion units were known to be. She might pretend not to, but she _did_ read the briefing documents Reaper would give to her before every mission. But nothing she could have read in the files cou-

"Doo-Woo."

Sombra blinked, dumbfounded, her brain trying to get over the fact that Bastion had just booped her nose with the barrel of its gun. She stared into its blue optic, speechless from the overwhelming surprise. For its part, Bastion gave a series of beeps and whirrs that could be mistaken for laughter. It turned away from her, intent on making its way back to the Overwatch aircraft that had brought it here. Luckily, it did not encounter anyone else on its return journey.

Trying to remain silent so as to not awaken its sleeping teammates, Bastion went to work on improving its internal defenses. Overriding its systems- Even by surprise- Should not have been that easy.

 **Future Chapters (Depending On Author's Mood)**

 _Assisting Angela_

 _Helping Hanzo_

 **PS4 USERNAME: AmeribeatOddesy**


	9. Helping Hanzo

_Shoutout to_ _**TJE11**_ _for coming to play some Overwatch with the Author_

 _This is the longest chapter so far, at 925 words_

 **Helping Hanzo**

 _Requested by_ _ **paulinaghost**_ _,_ _ **Darth Hamburglar**_

Zenyatta turned his head, catching sight of Hanzo entering the room. The human hadn't bothered to knock, seeing as the door had been left wide open. The monk gestured for Hanzo to sit down across from him, a request that the human fulfilled. On his knees, Hanzo closed his eyes, attempting to think of a way politely address what was on his mind. Even though Zenyatta was fully aware of the thoughts that plagued Hanzo's mind, the Omnic believed that it would ultimately be for the best if the human began their conversation.

"My brother," Hanzo began, speaking slowly, eyes remaining closed as his mind swirled about. "He has changed greatly. I would have to be lower than a fool to not have noticed your influence upon him."

Silence fell over them like a blanket, enveloping the room in the shroud. Zenyatta remained silent. It was not yet his time to speak. It was clear to the Omnic that Hanzo had to forcefully overpower his pride to come to Zenyatta. The monk was able to understand the human's struggle, and was willing to wait patiently.

"When we were young, our father would tell us stories." Hanzo continued, "Tales of great warriors. Heroes of Japan. They would…- They…"

Hanzo suddenly found his throat to be terribly dry. He coughed, trying to compose himself, but to no avail. His eyes opened, reaching out his hand to accept the cup of tea that Zenyatta was holding out to him. This was not the Omnic's first experience with a conflicted human, and had begun making tea as soon as Hanzo had sat down.

"The stories," The human tried again, now that he was capable of speech, "They would fascinate Genji. _Fascinate_ him. So often would my brother refuse to rest until he was told a story. A nightly ritual, one that Genji followed religiously." Zenyatta saw a ghost of a smile appear briefly on Hanzo's face, but the moment passed as quickly as it came.

"As we grew older, Genji began to seek out more of these stories. Always hungry for these tales of honour and triumph. He scoured the streets of Hanamura, taking every story he could find and using it as his inspiration. Something which greatly angered the elders of the Shimada clan. Instead of honing his skills in the name of his ancestors, he did so in the name of his beloved heroes. Mastering his abilities so as to become a protector of the innocent, and not assassinating those who dared to pose a threat to the clan."

Zenyatta poured Hanzo some more tea. The monk had plenty that he would have liked to say to the man, but the time was still not yet right. Besides, it would appear that Hanzo had become deaf to the world. So enraptured by his own pain, the man seemed not to notice Zenyatta's presence.

"When the time finally came that the elders ordered me to kill Genji, I had become blinded by my honour. I no longer saw him as my brother, but as a fool who had chosen to fill his head with childish fantasies instead of honouring his clan!" The porcelain teacup shattered in Hanzo's hand as his voice rose to a shout. The human opened his eyes, looking at his Omnic host with no small amount of shame.

"I-" Hanzo tried to apologize, but Zenyatta held up his hand, stopping him. Ignoring the mess, the monk simply poured his guest another cup of tea. Zenyatta gestured for Hanzo to continue speaking. Taking a deep breath, the human moved on.

"When I returned to the elders, I could hear the happiness in their voices. I was told that my actions had restored honour to the clan, and Genji's spirit was now freed from its dishonourable, mortal host. I was ignorant to their disrespectful words, but the elders simply told me to return to my ordinary activities before I could think too much."

Hanzo paused, the room falling silent as his story came close to ending. Hanzo strengthened his resolve before saying, "When I awoke the next morning, I entered the kitchen and spoke the same greeting to Genji that I had used for years. But for the first time… I received no response from Genji. The weight of my actions fell upon my shoulders all at once as I fully realized just what I had done. I had accepted the order to kill my brother without argument, and I did it without hesitation…"

Hanzo's eyes remained closed, although he could sense that his host was still looking at him. Zenyatta, for his part, felt that it was finally time to respond. And so he did.

With silence.

Hanzo looked at Zenyatta, confused by his silence. "Do you not judge me, Zenyatta-San? Do you not believe me to be deserving of my guilt?"

The monk did not answer his questions, not verbally. But, staring into the eyes of Zenyatta, Hanzo suddenly understood. Slowly, a soft chuckling broke through the silence, a small smile on the human's face. "You are a monk of the Shambali." Hanzo said, "You do not believe in concepts such as judgement. You would treat anyone and everyone as an equal, whether they believe they are worthy of it or not." With that, Hanzo stood up, thanked Zenyatta for his hospitality, bowed respectfully, and then left the room.

Alone once again, Zenyatta said, "Even though I disagreed with his methods, I must concede this victory to you, Mondatta. Sometimes, inaction _can_ lead to healing."

 **Future Chapters (5 Votes Required)**

 _Assisting Angela_

 _Genji's Guidance_

 **PSN USERNAME:** _ **AmeribeatOddesy**_


	10. Assisting Angela

After buying 50 loot boxes… The Author is pissed about not getting Zenyatta's Christmas skin…

Just… Just read the chapter. I'm going to go and cry.

 **Longest chapter so far, at 1,065 words.**

 _Assisting Angela- 4 Votes_

 _Genji's Guidance- 4 Votes_

 _ **Assisting Angela**_

 _Author's Choice, No Clear Winner_

 _Voted for by-_ _ **Beltway, cfman, turn forever you and me,**_ _and_ _ **Darth Hamburglar**_

 **Based on a short fan-made comic that the Author has seen**

"Bastion?"

The Omnic looked away from the small family of rabbits, turning its attention to Mercy. Doctor Angela Zeigler had forgone her valkyrie suit this early in the morning, instead wearing a simple pair of hospital scrubs along with a long labcoat. It was known among the ranks of Overwatch that Bastion would always disappear whenever they traveled to Eichenwalde, yet nobody seemed to know where it would go or what it would do. Nonetheless, it still took the woman a bit longer than she'd have liked to find the Omnic. Bastion stood up, taking note that Angela seemed to be rather nervous. It tilted its head to the side curiously.

Hesitating for just a moment, Angela held up a picture. It portrayed a young man smiling brightly with a little blonde girl on his shoulders. The girl couldn't have been any older than 5 years old, and had bright blue eyes that sparkled with joy. A beautiful, pure-white turtle dove rested on one of the man's hands. Bastion looked back to Angela, tilting its head again. The doctor pointed towards the white bird, "Have you seen a bird that looks like this before?" She asked. After searching its memory for a moment, Bastion nodded, causing Angela to smile hopefully. "Do you think you can take me to where you saw it?"

Nodding at the Swiss woman, Bastion studied its surroundings before leading Angela down a cobblestone path. They traveled the aging streets of Eichenwalde in silence, the only sound coming from Bastion's heavy metal footsteps as it stomped along merrily. They passed by the remains of numerous other Bastion Units, but the Last Bastion seemed to pay them no mind. Looking closer, Angela noticed that each Omnic had a few flowers placed on top of their broken bodies. The woman finally understood why Bastion would always disappear whenever they finished their missions in the ruined little village: It would visit the resting places of its family, mourning their destruction.

Angela was taken out of her thoughts when Bastion came to a stop outside of an old tavern. She followed the Omnic inside, feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over her. Try as she might, she couldn't figure out why this bar felt so familiar to her. Regardless, she watched as Bastion held out its hand, making a series of electronic chirps before a single turtle dove landed in the center of its metal palm. The Omnic held the hand out to Angela, trying to introduce her to the bird. Bastion, along with the help of Ganymede, was able to convince the dove that Angela was safe. The result was a smiling Swiss doctor holding the sweet little bird in her hand, a soft smile on her face.

"Papa iz going to _adore_ you." Angela whispered, placing a soft kiss upon the dove's head. She looked up, smiling at the Omnic, "Danke sehr, Bastion. This means ze world to me." Having a sudden thought, she added, "Come with me, Bastion. Papa might want to meet you."

A few hours later, at a time of day one might refer to as "high noon", they arrived outside of the Eichenwalde Animal Cemetery. Angela led Bastion through the wrought-iron gates and down a gravel pathway. As they walked down a hill, Ganymede suddenly shot past Angela, tugging on a strand of her hair as he passed. The woman turned around, planning to ask Bastion about the bird's misbehavior, but her eyes went wide as she saw the Omnic's feet slipping on the loose gravel.

Now understanding Ganymede's actions to have been a warning, she quickly moved out of Bastion's way. The Omnic tumbled past the woman, stopping at the bottom of the hill, undented. The doctor, medical instincts kicking in, still checked to make sure that Bastion was undamaged before they continued on their way. A few minutes later, they came across a man standing alone in a small clearing and staring at a small gravestone. The man's hair was almost completely grey, and he wore glasses and a long, faded labcoat. His face, beginning to show signs of his age, bore a sadness that very few could understand.

"Papa!" Angela called out, grabbing the man's attention. Turning around, his sorrow turned to joy as he wrapped his daughter in a tight hug. Both humans talking in German, before the woman gestured to Bastion and said, "Papa, this iz SST Laboratories Siege Automaton E54. A bit of a mouthful, zo everybody calls him Bastion."

"A pleasure to meet you, Herr Bastion." Angela's father shook the Omnic's large metal hand, "I don't know what Angela has told you about me, but my name is Fritz Humboldt, although everyone simply calls me the Medic." Bastion nodded to the Medic, then looked over the man's shoulder at the small gravestone. On it was the name 'Archmides'.

"Now Papa," Angela said with a smile, "There iz someone else I would like for you to meet." The woman held out her hand and, much to her father's delight, the small dove landed in her hand. "This iz Archmides Junior. Bastion helped me find you a new friend."

Just like the first Archmides, the turtle dove instantly grew attached to the Medic, something which brought tears to his eyes. Just like Angela had predicted, he placed a soft kiss upon the dove's head, whispering, "Oh, you are just adorable, aren't you?" The Medic hugged his daughter close, kissing the top of her head. He thanked both Angela and Bastion for their thoughtfulness, and he invited the Omnic to join them for another hug. It accepted the offer, joining their embrace, although it was made a little awkward, seeing as Bastion had to avoid aiming its firearm at them.

The Medic offered to take them to lunch, but they sadly had to decline, seeing as they would all be returning to the Watchpoint before long. Making plans to get some lunch during their next visit to Eichenwalde, the Medic accompanied them until their paths parted ways. Bastion and Angela continued onwards, and along the way, Angela paused numerous times, but hoped that Bastion wouldn't notice. Since it would seem that the Omnic didn't notice her stops,she continued placing new flowers on top of the remains of every Bastion Unit that they passed. She smiled as she did so, thankful for Bastion and its assistance.

 **Next Chapter**

 _Soldier: Seventy-Sick_

 **Future Chapters-**

 _Genji's Guidance_

 _Symmetra Sighted_

 _Wrestling Roadhog_

 _L_ _ú_ _cio's Latest Album_

 _Ana and Bastion's Babysitting Service_

 _Out of Order_

 _Bastion and Brigitte Build Bridges_


	11. Soldier: Seventy-Sick

**I apologize for the long absence, and I apologize for this sub-par chapter. I hope to make amends with the next chapter, which is already being written. As an apology, I will be including a sneak-peek at the next chapter at the very end of this one. Enjoy.**

 **Soldier: Seventy-Sick**

Strike Commander Jack Morrison, the super soldier and one-man-army known as the Soldier: 76, sneezed violently. He groaned, too tired from the day's events to protest when Angela forced a thermometer into his mouth. She took it out once it began to beep, shaking her head when it merely confirmed what she had already concluded.

With a click of her tongue, she said, "Whatever toxin that Talon used to stop you would have killed any other man, but it would seem that ze super soldier program saved you from ze worst of ze cytotoxins." The Swiss medic shook her head, "Regardless, you are still in no condition to be performing any of your usual physical activities. As your doctor, I am ordering you to remain under supervised bedrest until your body begins to recover."

"Angela, let's be honest with each other. We both know that I'm going to get back on my feet as soon as you leave the ro-roo-" Jack descended into a fit of coughing before he could even finish his sentence.

Angela smiled smugly, slightly pleased with the karma Jack was receiving just a little early, before he had even gotten the chance to disobey her. "That iz why I am placing you under _supervised_ bedrest. And, just to be safe, I am leaving you in ze care of ze only two Agents that I know will not disobey my orders." With that, Angela opened the door to the hospital wing and, to a groaning Jack's disappointment, Bastion stepped into the room. The Omnic waved a hello, Ganymede chirping happily as he landed on Angela's outstretched hand. She turned back to Jack with a devious smile gracing her lips, "Herr Bastion and Herr Ganymede will be here, keeping you company until you recover."

Angela walked back over to her patient, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Now, I have other work to do. Stay in bed. And Herr Bastion, do not let ze Commander leave this room without my explicit permission, and that's an order. All of you, behave until I return." The doctor left the room with those last words, leaving the human alone with the bird and the Omnic. Without waiting even 10 seconds, Morrison threw his blankets to the side and got out of bed. Without hesitation, Bastion shifted into Configuration: Sentry, aiming its turret at the super soldier.

"Bas-Bastion," Morrison started with a sneeze, "I know that Doctor Zeigler gave you orders to keep me here. But there are far too many things that require my attention. I'm going to have to ask you to let me leave."

The Omnic, still in Configuration: Sentry, used its repair tool to point to the bed. This was very clearly a warning to get back into the bed, or suffer the consequences. Looking closer, Morrison could even see that Ganymede had a stern look in his eyes. Growling in frustration, Morrison said, "Bastion, as your Strike Commander, I ORDER you to stand down!"

Bastion's response was to begin spinning the barrels of its turret. Unlike any other member of the team, it would seem that the Omnic was unintimidated by Morrison's rank. Sighing in defeat, the old soldier got back into bed, crossing his arms in defeat with a huff as Bastion returned to Configuration: Recon. Despite his struggles, Morrison couldn't stop the Omnic from covering him with his discarded blanket, tucking him in like a child and making him feel even more pathetic.

Fortunately, Morrison received plenty of visitors throughout the day, all while Bastion and Ganymede kept a very close eye on him. Torbjörn stopped by to show off the improved armour packs that he had been working on (With Bastion's help, of course). The Swede also showed his old friend some pictures of his many children from his holiday visit to Sweden. Mei came by as well to check his temperature and to bring him a thermos of soup. When asked, the climatologist wouldn't say who made the soup, only that she had found the thermos in her lab with a note saying that it was for Jack. Although, judging by the soot and ash that covered both the thermos and the note, as well as the fact that the thermos was fireproof, the could both guess that it belonged to one of the resident Junkers.

Ana and Reinhardt visited together, bringing with them stories of their recent trip to Egypt with Fareeha. The German Crusader was always able to lift Jack's spirits with his childlike enthusiasm. As Reinhardt told them his tale, Ana and Jack enjoyed some tea, the warm liquid helping to greatly sooth his sore throat. After falling asleep for about an hour, the Commander awoke to see Zenyatta and Shimada Genji meditating nearby, while Shimada Hanzo sat on a chair and performed some maintenance on his bow. Shortly after they had left, Angela finally returned to relieve Bastion from its duty as caretaker.

"Danke sehr, Herr Bastion." Angela said, "I will take it from here. I just hope that he didn't give you too much trouble?" When Bastion shook its head, she turned back to Jack, smiling sweetly. "Now, you just have to stay in bed until tomorrow morning."

"Sometimes I wish that I didn't survive the blast back in Switzerland…" Jack grumbled to himself, resigned to his fate.

 **SNEAK-PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 _ **Out of Order**_

" _Oi! Bastion! Are ya in there, luv?" Tracer had tapped her fingers against the Omnic's dark optic, frowning when she received no response. Nothing that any of them could do was enough to garner a response from Bastion, not even when Junkrat broke a stick over the Omnic's head. While Mei was beating Junkrat for his irresponsible behavior, Winston and Symmetra were taking a careful look at the damaged machine, searching for a solution to restore its functioning._

 **Vote for the Next Chapter**

Genji's Guidance

Symmetra Sighted

Wrestling Roadhog

Lúcio's Latest Album

Ana and Bastion's Babysitting Service

Bastion and Brigitte Build Bridges

 **First to 5 Votes Wins**


	12. Out of Order

**Out of Order**

"Oi! Bastion! Are ya in there, luv?" Tracer had tapped her fingers against the Omnic's dark optic, frowning when she received no response. Nothing that any of them could do was enough to garner a response from Bastion, not even when Junkrat broke a stick over the Omnic's head. While Mei was beating Junkrat for his irresponsible behavior, Winston and Symmetra were taking a careful look at the damaged machine, searching for a solution to restore its functioning.

A simple defense mission in King's Row had turned sour when the hostile forces had decided to detonate the payload early before quickly retreating. When their team had taken cover, they were both surprised and confused when nothing seemed to happen. Their thoughts that the payload was a dud were quickly dashed when, a few moments later, Bastion fell over. It collapsed, its body beginning to spark wildly as black smoke poured from various parts of its body. As the Omnic's optic died, Winston was first to realize that the payload had contained a powerful electromagnetic pulse.

The gorilla was brought out of its thoughts when Lena's grandmother walked into the garage carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. "Oh, thank you, Mrs. Oxten." Winston said as he carefully picked a teacup, trying his best not to break it.

The old woman laughed, "I told you to call me Gran, just like everyone else. The same goes for you too, Miss Satya." Gran pointed at Symmetra before she handed the Indian woman her own cup of tea.

"Thank you, Gran." Symmetra said, taking a sip before she returned to her work, trying to gain access to Bastion's internal circuitry.

"Lena told me about this one, ya know." Gran softly placed a hand onto Bastion's shoulder plate, "She told me that it was like a child. It was only dangerous when someone started to hurt it. What happened to it?"

"All of its hardware is perfectly intact, but that's not the problem." Winston answered, fixing his glasses, "The problem is its software. That EMP must have been designed specifically to target Omnics, because only its operating protocols have been corrupted. The rest of its systems and functions remain untouched."

"Luckily, that's not too difficult to remedy." Symmetra continued talking while Winston took over her attempts, "Once we can reinstall the codes that Bastion requires to reactivate itself, it can restore the rest of its programming without us. We just need to gain access to its internal systems, which is proving to be quite a challenge".

"Not… Any… More!" Winston grunted as he was finally able to pry open the panel that was protecting Bastion's circuits. "Okay… Now, we can get started. Symmetra, may I borrow your arm?"

Gran left the two of them to work in peace. As she returned to her living room, she saw that Lena had gotten some paper towels to cover her sofa, making sure that Jamison didn't ruin it with soot and ash. The old woman sat down on her rocking chair, joining the three as they watched the news broadcast of their recent mission. Jamison merely listened to the telly, seeming to be far more concerned on keeping his grenade launcher from falling apart. Fortunately, they could still hear the television over the sounds of Junkrat wrapping his weapon with layers upon layers of duct tape.

"… And while the United Nations are once again thanking the brave agents of Overwatch, many countries are still calling for the group to hand over Siege Automaton E54. For those viewers who may be confused, that is the official designation Overwatch's Bastion Unit, more commonly known simply as Bastion."

"Rubbish!" Lena exclaimed, visibly upset at the newscaster's words, "How are they going to try and take Bastion away at the same time they're thanking us?!"

"'Cause they're Suits, that's why!" Jamison growled, "They don't care about anyone but themselves! Oh, if ah could just git my hands on one of 'em, ah'd-"

"You'd do nothing, Jamie." Mei interrupted the Junker's rant, "Bastion Units are a symbol of the Omnic Crisis, and our Bastion serves as a reminder of the horrors committed by the rest of the Omnics. We might not be afraid of him, but there are still plenty of people who are."

Jamison gave an almost animal-like snarl, going back to repairing his grenade launcher. The four of them sat in an uncomfortable silence until Symmetra walked into the room. She had her arms crossed as she drummed her organic fingers along her metallic arm. "Winston and I have done the best that we can. It is up to Bastion to repair the rest."

"Do ya think he'll be alright?" Lena asked, worry in her voice.

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't." Winston spoke up from behind Symmetra, his large body barely fitting in the hallway. "We've recoded his activation process, so all that's left is to wait for him to wake himself up."

Lena visibly relaxed, making her Gran laugh as the old woman stood up. "I'm going to cook up some supper. I'm sure you're all right famished."

"Actually," Lena started, "I'm not all too hungry, Gran. I think I'll just go and… Take a… Nap…" The time traveler slowly began to tremble as her grandmother gave her a dangerous look. "I'm… Nevermind me, Gran! I can't wait to eat!" She laughed nervously.

"That's what I thought you said, silly girl." Gran said with a sweet smile.

 **VOTING RESULTS**

 _Wrestling Roadhog- 1 Vote_

 _Genji's Guidance- 1 Vote_

 _Ana and Bastion's Babysitting Service- 9 Votes_

 **NEXT CHAPTER- Ana and Bastion's Babysitting Service**

 _Special thanks to_ _ **A fanfiction reviewer**_ _, I really appreciate your review. I actually only saw your review 5 minutes before I uploaded this chapter. I'm glad I caught it when I did, because I'm now able to tell you that you made me smile. :)_

 **PSN USERNAME- AmeribeatOddesey**


	13. Ana and Bastion's Babysitting Service

**Thanks to** **AtlanticGalaxy46, Arsenal18, and a Guest reviewer for pointing out that 's name had been deleted. This error has been fixed. Enjoy :)**

 **Ana and Bastion's Babysitting Service**

"… Sloppy performance! Never in my life have I had a mission be performed with such immaturity and recklessness as I have now!"

"Please calm down, Mr. 76," Mercy said, placing a soft hand on Soldier: 76's shoulder, "If you get any angrier, you're going to have a stroke."  
Taking quite a few deep breaths, the super soldier turned back to the trio of Lúcio, , and Junkrat. "Until further notice, I'm suspending all of you. No missions until you can prove that you can behave while on missions."

opened her mouth to argue, but was stopped when Soldier said, "We're fighting people, . Not Omnics. People are much less predictable than Omnics. You're using old tactics against new enemies." The man turned to Lúcio and Junkrat, "We're fighting highly trained mercenaries, not corporate security guards. A powerful organization, not some ragtag group of Junkers. You have to learn how to fight new enemies, and right now I can't trust you three to perform at the level that Overwatch needs."

Soldier made to leave the room, stopping in the doorway. Looking over his shoulder, he said, "There are still plenty of missions that must be done, so you'll be left mostly alone at the Watchpoint. Ana is still recovering from her last solo mission, and Bastion is creating a new set of combat protocols. I'm giving them orders to keep an eye on you three until your suspension is over."

The Strike Commander left before they could try to defend themselves. Reinhardt and Hanzo both left the room, having witnessed the trio's less-than-optimal performances. The German Crusader placed a hand on Lúcio's shoulder, trying to comfort them as much as he could before he had to leave. The trio decided to eat away their troubles, heading to the mess hall for some late dinner.

They sat down at a table, Ana already sitting there while enjoying a cup of tea. Short conversations popped up here and there, but Ana could tell that Jack's words were affecting them more than he must have expected. All four were too lost in thought to notice Bastion's arrival, but once the Omnic entered "Rest Mode", Ana decided to speak up.

"Clearly, Soldier: 76 didn't leave Bastion and I here _just_ to babysit you three. He thinks that the two of us can probably teach you something about maturity."

"Wait, how is _Bastion_ going to teach us about maturity?" Lúcio asked, before turning to the Omnic, "No offense, Big Guy."

Bastion just beeped his forgiveness, standing up to search for some bird seed for Ganymede. Ana answered Lúcio's question, saying, "I am going to teach you how to properly gauge and respond to dangerous situations. Bastion has agreed to provide those dangerous situations."

"He'll be restricted, right?"

"Well, _I_ certainly won't be restricting it. Bastion has a thorough understanding of its orders, so it won't actively attempt to kill you. However, Bastion will still be equipped with live ammunition, so it still poses a serious threat."

"That doesn't change anything! We're not about to lose, right boys?" declared, looking to her companions.

"Not a chance, girlie!" Junkrat responded, "I'd like to see that big bucket a' bolts try an' stop us!"

"No way!" Lúcio added, "I mean, just look at this team, we're gonna do great!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm starting have second thoughts, guys." Lúcio said, skating backwards to keep an eye out for Bastion trying to sneak up on them. Ana had dropped them off in the empty husk of the Brazilian Omnium. As a result of the Omnic-Human peace within the country, the Omnics had agreed to shut down the facility and replace with a much smaller one, incapable of creating anything other than the humanoid Omnics. After having Ana explain what they were doing, as well as observing Bastion's gentle nature, they were given permission by the government to perform their training exercise.

The objective was simple: search for a briefcase that Ana had hidden somewhere in the Omnium, and bring it back to the sniper. The trio had thought that they would be fighting a defending Bastion as they slowly pushed it back, but they were sorely mistaken. Instead, Bastion had activated its _new_ combat protocols, attacking them from all sides and angles in unpredictable ambushes. It had even managed to flank them from behind on one occasion.

's MEKA was riddled with bullet holes, its armour rendered all but useless as its motors and servos were left open to attacks. Junkrat and Lúcio were kept healthy due to the latter's healing aura, but the former Junker appeared to act even more paranoid. Lúcio decided to not use his speed boosts, his healing aura coming with a calming effect to prevent them all from panicking. Plus, the DJ feared that the added adrenaline from the speed boosts might cause one fearless, game-addicted adrenaline junkie to charge ahead by herself.

"Target spotted!" called out, the arm of her MEKA pointing up to a high ledge. "I'll stay down here and try to repair my MEKA. Junkrat, keep the perimeter clear. Lúcio, do you think you can climb up there and get it?"

"Just try and stop me." Lúcio switched over to speed, skating around the room to look for the best route to climb upwards as well as to gain speed. Amping it up, the DJ was able climb up the walls in just a few minutes. Unfortunately for him, the only way to get to the ledge would be to jump for it. So, Lúcio jumped outwards, his face breaking into a wide smile.

A smile that was quickly wiped off of his face by Bastion's metal fist.

Lúcio fell to the floor below with a pained yell, startling and catching Junkrat's attention. They helped the DJ get to his feet, switching back to his healing aura. The trio moved out of the way as Bastion jumped down and landed with an echoing crash. The Omnic held the briefcase in its hand, but placed it down on the ground beside it. Its blood red optic stared at the three humans before Bastion began to attack them with its firearm.

raised her Defense Matrix, holding back Bastion's attack as Lúcio and Junkrat began to fire back at the Omnic soldier. Lúcio switched over to speed, trying to circle around and snatch up the briefcase. As Bastion reloaded, it moved to the side to dodge Junkrat's grenades, striking Lúcio with its arm and sending the man flying.

As Junkrat forced the Omnic to move further away from the briefcase, Lúcio was able to recover and grab it. The Support quickly returned to the group, just in time for 's MEKA to begin to fall apart. Pulling the lever to eject, the Korean girl called out, "Activating Self-Destruct Sequence!"

All four of them ran to cover, managing to avoid the blast. The three humans used this time to put some distance between themselves and the Omnic. Lúcio kept up their speed, with Junkrat and firing back at Bastion. To Junkrat, the Omnic was acting more like a predator than a machine, as if it was hunting them down like prey. The group turned a corner, the Junker slinging his RIP-Tire around and yelling, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" The engine-propelled bomb turned the corner and detonated after only a few seconds.

Taking a moment to catch their breath, all three of them were surprised when Bastion walked around the corner, covered in ash and soot. Its repair tool was somehow performing its purpose despite the Omnic's movements. Bastion loaded another magazine, beginning to fire just as they began to run again. Lúcio amped it up again, holding their overclocked speed until the exit came into sight. Bullets whizzed past them, one of them striking 's leg. Unable to heal her without compromising their speed, Lúcio turned a dial on his gun and jumped up into the air.

"Oh, let's break it DOWN!" With Lúcio's cry, and Junkrat found themselves encased in a green glow as the dark blue shields covered their bodies. Now all but ignoring Bastion's attacks, they were finally able to escape from the Omnium, collapsing in exhaustion once they were outside. Looking up, they saw Ana standing over them, a group of human and Omnic representatives a few feet away, making sure that Overwatch wasn't taking advantage of the government's generosity.

Ana took the briefcase from Lúcio, checking inside to make sure that they hadn't cheated. With a smile, she said, "You did well. Hopefully, this will serve as a wake-up-call to the three of you. Rest up while you can, because you're not finished yet."

"Ya old hag!" Junkrat yelled, furious, "What else could ya poss'bly do to us?!"

"Well…" Ana smiled wickedly, making even Bastion shiver slightly. "Zarya has been telling me about some new weapons that Lady Volskaya has been developing. I think it's time for some target practice…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N- I apologize for the long wait. I got distracted by work and school. Orisa should be released on console very soon, meaning I won't be writing as often. Not only that, but I have been writing a second story for Gravity Falls. It will be very plot driven, and will take much longer than these one shot ideas. However, I already have the first two chapter fully written, so be on the lookout for it.

Author's PSN Username- **AmeribeatOddesey**


	14. UPDATE IMPORTANT READ THIS STUFF

**UPDATE**

Unfortunately, I must announce that I have no intention of finishing this story as it is. However, I have decided to revamp the series and start anew! Keep an eye out for the first chapter of the Omnic Archives Rewrite, **Becoming Bastion** , currently in the making!

With love, ZetaZebra


	15. Becoming Bastion

The first chapter of Becoming Bastion is now LIVE!

Sorry that it's a short one, but I plan to make much longer chapters in the future. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
